Battle of a lifetime Discontinued
by charmedfan120
Summary: After their encounter with Nerissa's brother Zac, Mimmi and their brother Billy finds them self stuck in a sea cave hiding with the two eldest wounded Billy has a choice when he finds a wishing shell he could wish never met his brother or sister or he could wish for them to see his past and how exactly he knows their uncle a deal will be made that could bring destruction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Battle of a lifetime

In the last book we saw the three take on Nerissa's brother and fail Mimmi and Zac were hit by a strong force being forced off the pier and into the ocean where Billy dives in to save him brother and sister!

The water cold Billy swims deeper after Mimmi and Zac and grabs a hold of one of their hands and uses his power over water to bring them to the surface a few miles away from the pier into one of the nearest sea caves close to sure.

"Zac, Mimmi you ok"? Asks a much sacred Billy

"No that power it isn't normal" Replies the two older siblings

"Your telling me we have to get Rita's grotto" Said Billy

"I can't make it there he wounded me too good" Replied Mimmi

"Me too you go and get help" Said Zac

"What if he is waiting for us to do that we can't spilt up" Speaks Billy

"Try your telepathy" Said Zac

"I don't how to use it" Replied Billy

"Just imagine Rita is right next to you and begin to think" Says Mimmi

"Rita can you here me" thinks Billy trying to use this new power to communicate but the distance was too far


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A simple wish

Still unable to reach Rita or the others Billy ponders the ways of how he can save Mimmi and Zac but nothing comes to mind which frustrates Billy even more.

"Billy you and our uncle no each other how when"? Asks Zac

"It's complicated" Replies Billy who then finds a shell beside him and picks it up

"Was it back in Ireland"? Asked Mimmi

"Yes it was" Replied Billy

"Tell us" Said Zac

"I wish I could in fact I wish that I could take us back there to every defying moment I was there for day one" Speaks Billy then the shell glows and a flash comes and goes sending the three to the a point in Billy's past in a cell with very little boys

The three who are in human form for some reason and Zac and Mimmi's wounds are healed appear into the shadows of the cell.

"Where are we" whispers Zac

"In the past but how" whispered Billy

"Who knows but why is that boy crying"? Asks Mimmi but speaking softly

"The boy is me" Said Billy who then walks out of the shadows and approaches his younger self and sits beside himself

"Who are you" Asks the boy beside younger Billy

"I'm a friend Gomez hey Billy what's wrong"? Asked older Billy

"He's gone they took him away and he's gone" Speaks little Billy

"Whose gone Billy" Replied older Billy

"Peter" sobs little Billy

"Oh no Peter" Said older Billy

"Peter" Says Zac

"A friend of mine" Speaks older Billy

"Do you know where he is" Asked little Billy

"Sorry but he's gone" Replies older Billy then in a matter of seconds the three siblings disappear in s flash of light to another point of Billy's past


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Moon pool central

The next point in time is even further then before six years before to be exact and in the sea caves of island the three appear as mere shards not able to interfere with the physical world just watch and never heard!

In the pool of the sea caves Nerissa resurfaces with a new born hatchling in her arms Billy with his small blue tail.

The moon comes over the top of the sea caves and the pool magic is released and Nerissa puts Billy down to float and begins to place a enchantment on baby Billy to strip him of his tail and his merman powers and takes him to the top of some cliffs where Nathen and Nerissa met in their early days when falling in love.

Nathen agreed to take in their child and meet them at the cliffs but someone else knows about Nerissa brother Solis the Latin translation of sun.

Now in her human form Nerissa takes baby Billy to the cliffs and places him on the rocky top as she sees Nathen a few dozen miles away walking up.

But as Nathen gets closer to only a couple of centimetres Solis strikes by generating a two walls of fire between the two parents and baby Billy.

"No" Screams the two parents Nathen then uses his moon dagger and Nerissa her moon ring to put out the fires but Solis has more then fire up his sleeves the rock beneath baby Billy collapses and falls down into Solis secret base

Meanwhile the three siblings who watch and can't interact begin to cry and older Billy screams at Solis who can't hear him.

"I hate you why did you do this to me why" Screamed Billy

"He can't hear us" Speaks Zac

"Enough I can't bare anymore you see we can't stop him" Replies Billy and three are returned to the sea cave and back to the mermaid and mermen form and Zac and Mimmi wounds return but are more serious


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

The three who are back at the sea caves they swam to escape Solis from their encounter on the pier have returned from seeing Billy's past however Mimmi and Zac's wound has gotten worst deadly worst!

"Oh no Zac, Mimmi hold on I can't lose you" Said Billy

"Don't worry just swim back to the grotto and get Rita and Nathan to swim here and they will help us" Says Mimmi

"OK hang on" Replies Billy who swims out back to the grotto

"We lied to him I don't want to die" Replied Zac

Back in the grotto Rita, Ondina, Sirena and Nathan are sat down waiting for the three to come back and Billy enters through her pool and walks into the four still waiting.

"Billy" Speaks Nathan

"Dad" Says Billy reaching out to him and hugging him

"Son you okay how are Mimmi and Zac okay"? Asks Nathan

"I am but Zac and Mimmi they dying there in a sea cave a few miles from mako and just a few meters down" Said Billy

"Me and Rita we go to them and help them" Speaks Nathan and then Rita and Nathan swim off to the sea cave where Zac and Mimmi lie dying

Billy then now knowing that his aunt and his farther are out trying to heal his brother and sister walks over to a chest in the grotto and takes out a leather jacket with a black suit specially made and some round staff and changes into it behind a screen and begins to walk up the stairs and exit the grotto and leave through the penthouse.

"Where do you think your going" Said Ondina standing in front of the steps Billy has to use to get out

"To a place I never wanted to return" Replies Billy

"Your going to him aren't you" Speaks Sirena

"Yes" Said Billy

"You can't he's too dangerous he could kill you" Replied Sirena

"I don't fear death only the ones I love" Speaks Billy

"Mimmi would never forgive me if I let you go" Said Ondina

"Solis has taken everything I ever had for the past 12 years I am not going to stand here and let him take away Zac and Mimmi not like he did to Paul I can't live in a world where the people I love are taken from me" Shouts Billy

"Who Paul why did he mean so much to you" Asked Sirena

"Back there I was alone and scared trapped in darkness and every night I'll cry myself to sleep and one night he comforted him and protected me he was the brother I neverhe was my only light in that darkness had and he's gone I hated Solis everyday since then his magic is a whole new level we heard rumors that his powers come from the sun" Says Billy

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go" Speaks Ondina

"I'm sorry for this" Replied Billy who drops this flash bomb which temporarily blinds the two girls and allows him to escape


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 House of the devil

On the streets Billy makes his way through searching for Solis base over here until he realizes it has to be the opposite distance of Mako and finds some small island with a secret base which he breaks into.

The fortress is a vast location which can only be described as amazing but haunting and disturbing at the same time.

The fortress is a vast location which can only be described as amazing but haunting and disturbing at the same time.

The throne room was a mess just a rotting wooden chair and some of his followers on the ground bowing the two guards guarding the entrance outside Billy jumps down from nowhere and takes the two out by using some pressure points.

Billy then kicks the double wooden door open and storms through and Solis's followers quickly get to their feet ready to gaffe in a battle until Solis raises his hand as sign to back down.

"My liege Billy is here what shall we do" Asks one of his followers

"Nothing leave us all of you" commands Solis and they follow his command

"Mimmi and Zac" Said Billy walking up to Solis

"Brother and sister dying wow oh well they just reincarnate in the next generation" chuckles Solis Billy then whips out his staff and goes for a strike to the head but Solis grabs one end of the staff

"Solis you have two options either you fixed what you did or I swear even if it takes eternity I will kill you in such a way you be begging me for death" Snaps Billy

"Oh Billy how much must you disgrace must you bring to the order of the sun you were a warrior a assassin a person with no fear but now look at you weak and pathetic you were to be my heir I thought you were stronger then Peter but I guess I was wrong" Said Solis

"You monster" Screams Billy

"Better get back to Zac and Mimmi they haven't got long left" laughs Solis and Billy leaves the base and returns to the grotto


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Code of a assassin

Billy is now back at the grotto seeing Rita and Nathan attempting to heal Zac and Mimmi and Ondina and Sirena just standing there watching hoping praying in fact.

Billy walking down the stone steps and walks over to his sister and brother lying down while Rita uses her moon ring and Nathan his dagger to try and heal the two.

"Are they going to be ok"? Asked Billy

"Nothing working" Shouts Nathan

"Where did you go" Asks Rita

"To Solis I was going to threaten him to save them if you guys can't but it didn't work" Said Billy

"Zac, Billy, Ondina I'm dying" Sobs Mimmi

"What do we do now" Speaks Ondina

"There only one way they had been legends since the dawn of time of a opposing power to the moon the Sun and it has it's one magical pools which have unknown effects on merpeople" Said Nerissa

"So your suggesting what that that is his power source where all his abilities come from" Asked Nathan

"It would make sense how his powers oppose merpeople" Speaks Rita

"Wait if he wants our powers to be mermen he has the blood but lacks the powers the Order" Said Billy

"The Order" Asks Sirena

"When Solis took me we who were and still trapped there were trained and were told that the Order of the Sun is a force of nature and the pool cleanses those impure" Said Billy

"Merpeople mermen with the mermen being banished and the children fostered he has the perfect chance to take them and take their powers" Says Ondina

After discovering the source of Solis power and uncovering why he wants the three siblings powers the team worry that it's too late for Mimmi and Zac!

"I'm sorry Ondina, Billy but there nothing more we can do" Sobs Rita

"No Billy the chest do you have anything else in there antidotes"? Asked Ondina

"Yes but nothing to deal with something like this" Sobs Billy

"Mimmi hang in there you too Zac we all need you" Says Ondina

"I feel like hundreds of thousands bees carrying venom stinging me all over" says Mimmi

Mimmi and Zac's eyes begin to close and their breathing becomes weaker and then a distraught Billy screams louder so loud glass shatters and within Zac and Mimmi bodies the dormant healing factor when Mimmi used the Trident to save Zac is activated healing the two siblings!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Absence makes the soul grow fonder

That's enough about the siblings drama now it's time for Nerissa and Nathan to talk and connect with one another as they once was and could be again.

Now with the children at the cafe with Rita, Nathan now gets the chance he has been waiting for to talk with Nerissa and ask her if she would of ever come back to him or would she just hide in the depths.

"Nerissa" Said Nathan as he walks over to her

"Nathan you know everything I know now let me go" Replies Nerissa

"Where did it all go wrong" Asked Nathan

"I don't know we were so much in love I still remember the first day we met" Said Nerissa

 **Flash back:**

13 years ago on the shore near Mako Nathan who had just lost his wife was depressed and had left his kids with their grand parents and is on a boat where a huge storm has occurred.

Rain pouring heavy winds waves hitting the boat thunder crackling in the sky Nathan who now thinks that he is going to die and leaves his children as orphans looks up to the full moon and cries.

But unknowing to Nathan someone who would later mean a lot to him is about to do something against mermaid law!

Swimming up to the surface near the boat but in the shadows hiding is Nerissa and one of her oldest friends Rita who later would become family.

Nerissa who just floats there until for some reason she and Nathan shared a vision of one another Nathan being on the boat and Nerissa at see it could only be described as magical and when they come out of the vision a lighting bolt comes down form the dark sky and without thinking Nerissa uses her moon ring to freeze the lighting bolt to thick ice and it shatters and then with the help of Rita they calm the storm.

However a tiny fraction of the lighting bolt survived and hit Nathan injuring him life threatening and he falls to the ground.

Nerissa knew Nathan was struck she felt as if her heart was just attacked by a sword.

"Nerissa the ship look" Shouts Rita the storm had badly wrecked the boat and now it has begun to sink

Nerissa swam towards the ship while Rita uses her magic to keep the ship a float Nerissa grabs hold of Nathan and gets out of the ship and swims up to Rita.

"Oh no that Harry's brother" Said Rita

"He's dying" Replied Nerissa

"He was struck by lighting which was created by magic can you feel it" Asks Rita

"Yes our moon rings won't work we have to take him too the moon pool the moon will be over head soon" Says Nerissa

"It's against the rules" Speaks Rita

"Screw the rules remember Harry how much you loved him"Screams Nerissa who then takes Nathan to the moon pool and when the moon came over head Nathan is healed and given a blue tail

Nathan was then returned to his house on land and Nerissa and Rita promise one another not to mention this event again and Rita would watch over Nathan while she is on land.

 **End of flashback.**

"I never said thank you did I" Speaks Nathan

"You never had too" Spoke Nerissa

"We did love each other did we" Asks Nathan

"Yes more than anything" Replies Nerissa


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mother And Children.

Two hours have passed and now the three siblings have returned along with Carly and Evie to the grotto where Nerissa is still confined.

Nathan and Nerissa actually had a civilized conversation considering all that happened in the past two years and it was refreshing not having to fight one another.

The four siblings are sat down on the couch in silence for a moment until Billy gets up from his seat walks over to Nerissa and picks up one of the crystals that keep, her captive.

* * *

"Billy what are you doing" Snaps Billy's siblings

"Family meeting talk mother" Replies Billy who goes back and sits back in his seat and Nerissa walks over to a free seat

"What do you want to know" Asked Nerissa

"Everything mother why is Sollis so powerful we know he has power that opposing the moon," Says Mimmi

"Just because Sollis doesn't have the merman gene doesn't mean he doesn't have the power to practice magic well not magic related to the sun" Replied Nerissa

"But why is he so powerful Nerissa he took out the three of them without trying"? Asks Carly

"Magic one forbidden sacrificial magic in order to gain that kind of power something had to be sacrificed" Said Nerissa

"Peter he used to Peter" Sobs Billy

"My point exactly Sollis has had more than a lifetime of mermen to sacrifice his power beats the power of all our pods" Spoke Nerissa

"So there is nothing we can do" Asked Zac

Nerissa thinks for a moment before shaking her head trying to distract her children from what she hiding.

But Zac sees through this and asks and speaks once more a final attempt to reach Nerissa his mother!

"If there is a way tell us there are more than our lives at risk" Speaks Zac

"His soul would have to have his connection served from the sun reattached to his body" Replied Nerissa

"How do we do that" Asks Carly

"There are a number of steps that are required but for now it's best if he thinks Mimmi and Zac are dead" Says Nerissa


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dolphin Play.

The siblings don't really trust Nerissa but know she is the only chance they have to defeat Sollis and that what matters!

Nathan knows this two as does Rita but said we still have to play cautious Sollis has power all around the world.

Nerissa told the gang that in order to defeat Sollis the three will have to obtain ancient powers but these powers come with a price can the siblings handle them or will they fall?

* * *

Billy is right now at the water park where Mimmi works as well her boyfriend Chris.

Billy loves the water park and I bet you can guess why dolphins a lot of them are in the park that has been rescued.

Chris knows about Mimmi being a mermaid and Zac being a merman but for Billy, all he knows is that Billy is her half-brother through her mother and assumes he hasn't inherited the gene.

While walking down the park Billy notices a dolphin and has a sense of sadness coming from his one that actually surprised Billy.

Ever since the power of the dolphin was completed the three siblings connection to water, the moon, and sea life has only be amplified to a whole other level that goes off the scales.

* * *

Once Billy makes sure that no one can see him Billy dives into the waters and transforms into his merman form and the dolphin squeals in excitement.

Billy can't help but laugh the swimming with dolphins again something that really doesn't happen that often due to the whole Sollis thing.

Billy dives under the water and swims deep with the dolphin and the two share a race but it cut short when Billy sees Chris walking near the water so he quickly hides.

Our little dolphin swims up to the surface and ready to be fed by Chris.

* * *

"Hello little fella ready to be fed" Says Chris the little dolphin just makes another squeal

"Okay I got it right here," Said Chris who throws the fish into the water and our dolphin takes the fish into his mouth and goes underwater and drops the fish into Billy's hands then goes back to the surface

Billy knows that the dolphin is going to repeat that again so he decides to let Chris know why by using Gelidkinesis and makes Mimmi's name out of a small part of the water and once Chris sees it the name vanishes.

"Mimmi" Spoke Chris calling out into the see Billy swims up back to surface which startles Chris who jumps back away from the water

"Hey easy I'm Billy you know my sister Mimmi"Spoke Billy

"You're a merman to" Asked Chris

"Yes but half look right now I could use a hand" Replies Billy then Chris pulls Billy out the water and helps him dry and after a five-minute conversation Billy leaves and returns home


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Connecting.

Back at the grotto after playing with the dolphin Billy meets up with Zac, Mimmi, and Carly as well as Nerissa who is preparing to teach them powerful mermaid/merman magic.

This magic is no mere magic and is only the starting step to defeat Solis and will require perfect harmony within the siblings.

* * *

"Let's begin," Says Nerissa

"What are we doing again," Asks Billy

"We are going to establish the connection you're collective power" Replies Nerissa

"How do we do that Nerissa," Asked Zac hearing her name Nerissa instead of mother it hurts like a thousand knives but Nerissa thinks to herself he already has a mother maybe one day there be room in his heart for two

"Connecting your magic together will be difficult you are going to try and hold off this small concentrated sun blast which I managed to collect off the pier" Said Nerissa

"Wait sun blast as in what almost killed them," Snaps Carly

"Yes I am aware the sun blast almost killed them but the only way to defeat my brother is for them to use their collective" Nerissa replies

"Let's do this" Spoke Mimmi

"Remember each of you brings a specific part to the collective Zac you bring shape while Billy brings energy and Mimmi structure," Says Nerissa who then releases the sun blast to go after her three children

* * *

The three of Nerissa's children begin running around the grotto finding places to cover as the sun blast begins to chase them!

Mimmi at her cover spot notices a glass of water reaches out her hand and starts to manipulate the water out the glass then shapes it in a ball and launches it at the sun blast.

But that was unaffected and the blast almost hits Mimmi.

"I bring the water Zac, you shape it into a cage once it near the blast" Mimmi spoke

"Got it" Replies Zac, Mimmi then brings the water around the sun blast then Zac shapes the water into a cage

"Billy now," Shouts Carly, Billy then adds his magic to the water completing the collective the cage of water successfully holds the blast and is surging with energy

"Well done, children" Spoke Nerissa

"That what we have to do to ward off one small blast when Sollis has so much more," Says Zac

"You three are the most powerful merpeople to ever swim the seas your power is limitless together," Replies Nerissa

"I have to go I have a shift at Billy's" Mumbles Billy who walks out the grotto with Carly following him

"See you later guys," Said Carly

"We see you later guys at the cafe" Shouts Mimmi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Working Merman.

Billy and Carly arrive at the cafe and quickly get to work Nathan is already there and is keeping a look out in case Sollis decides to make an appearance.

The cafe is full and the three are working hard to cope with customers that seem to never leave.

Billy is clearing a few tables when a new customer enters and Billy doesn't recognize the person until he up close.

Billy is shocked to see the man before him but knows he can't make a scene with all these people here.

* * *

"Sollis" Whispers Billy

"Hello nephew" Chuckles Sollis

"You can't be here leave" Snaps Billy

"Not without talking to you first" Replies Sollis

"Fine just in here outside," Says Billy who quickly glances over to Carly who sees Sollis and knows what her younger brother is thinking

"After you" Spoke Sollis who makes a gesture to the exit and Billy leaves the cafe with Sollis following

"First you kidnap me at birth then you have to kill Zac and Mimmi" Speaks Billy

"I did for own good all Nerissa had to do was keep her deal and none of this would of have happened" Replied Sollis

"Nerissa kept her deal we got our powers back you're just a monster" Shouts Billy

"I'm not a monster I'm the wronged member of our family I worked hard for everything and you all got everything for nothing" Snapped Sollis

"We all have problems it how you deal with them and you are the cause of most mine can't you leave me alone" Yells Billy who goes to walk back to the cafe when Sollis grabs his arm

"We not done" Whispers Sollis who then is thrown back at some hand railings by Nathan who left the cafe a minute or two later to avoid suspicion and isn't alone he has Carly with him

"I think you now leave my son alone" Threatens Nathan

"Well, daddy to the rescue and this must be Carly I'm going to enjoy killing you" Chuckled Sollis who then sees Billy reach for a knife left on someone's plate on one of the outside tables grabs it and throws it targeting Sollis's chest but he just catches it just in time and drops the knife to the ground

"Damn it I missed" Mumbles Billy

"I see you around nephew," Says Sollis who then starts to walk off as more people from the cafe leave

"Let's go back inside" Carly suggests


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Murder Revealed.

Back inside the cafe after everything has been cleaned Carly, Nathan and Billy are sat in a small private booth.

Billy knows what his sister and dad are going to ask but would wish straight away if he had the chance for them not to.

Carly is the first to speak to Billy about the confrontation with Sollis because seeing a 13-year-old throwing a knife with that much accuracy and precision is frightening!

"Billy when did you learn to throw a knife like that" Carly asks

"Here and around" Replies Bily

"That not a proper answer" Snaps Nathan without meaning to

"It's getting late time to go home," Says Billy who gets up from his seat and begins to walk to the door when Carly runs in front of him

"You can tell us anything brother we family we will never judge you," Spoke Carly

"It's not that simple what I did with the knife its what a" Said Billy who couldn't finish his sentence because Nathan but in

"It's a skill a warrior has," Says Nathan

"How did you know" Asked Billy to his father

"I heard rumours of Sollis's army they all had one thing common they were all boys and parentless" Whispers Nathan

 **Flashback:**

Back two years ago at Sollis's base in Ireland, we see Sollis and Billy in Sollis's private fighting chamber.

Now in the fighting chamber, there are countless weapons for choice swords, axes, bow and arrows and so much more.

We see Sollis who holding a sword and Billy who has a bo-staff the two are engaged in a fight.

Sollis is throwing swings from his sword while Billy is trying to counter them back with his bo-staff using body awareness.

However, Sollis is too fast for Billy and takes Billy out quickly Billy falls to the ground and receives a cut on the left shoulder by Sollis's sword.

"Ow" Screams Billy

"Get up boy," Commands Sollis

"I can't Sollis please," Replies Billy

"Can't and won't are two very different things when the time comes to fight the pods you will need to be at your most ready the weapons I will provide will only get you so far," Said Sollis

"What if I'm not strong enough," Asked Billy

"Then you will not survive Billy you have a choice you either stand and live or stay down and die," Spoke Sollis

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"From then on I promise myself I would never be weak I would never fall," Whispered Billy

"Then what happened," Asks Carly

"My first assignment," Replies Billy

"First assignment what was that," Questions Nathan

"I was eleven at the beach were we me, Zac and Mimmi met we heard rumours of runaway mermen arriving on shore I posed as a sinking child a single merman saw me and brought me up to shore," Reveals Billy

"Wait why send you for assignment to do with mermen when you were 11," Questioned Carly

"Sollis didn't care about age we weren't children in his eyes we were warriors trained with one mission to kill all merpeople the only to end your mission is to end all merpeople or for you to be die in completing the mission," Says Billy

"Oh, my god Billy is that what happened," Asks Carly

"He brought me to shore and when he didn't expect I pulled out a hidden knife and **slit** his throat," Cried Billy struggling to form the sentence in his mouth let alone able to finish his sister Carly and his father Nathan stand in horror form what they just learned

"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sister to sister.

After Billy drops the bombshell that he killed a merman Carly left the cafe for Rita's grotto looking for someplace to just let go and break down for as long as she needs.

However, Carly was unlucky to see that the grotto wasn't empty Mimmi is sat down on one of the couches.

Mimmi notices the tears on Carly's face and feels like she has other choice but asks her friend who is Billy's sister also what's wrong.

"Carly what's wrong," Asks Mimmi

"Nothing Mimmi I've just had a bad day that's all," Replies Carly

"Are you sure Carly," Said Mimmi

"No, not really I just found out something terrible about our little brother," Says Carly

"What,"? Asked Mimmi

"Billy, he... he killed a merman," Said Carly

"WHAT," Questions Mimmi

"He killed for Solis and now I can't even look at our little brother," Spoke Carly

"Carly when we wounded by Solis we found a wishing shell and the shell showed us key points in Billy's life," Said Mimmi

"Why are you telling me this,"? Asks Carly

"I'm telling you this because although we all have some idea of what Billy went through we never understand completely because we haven't lived it" Replies Mimmi

"But he killed someone Mimmi our baby brother killed someone," Says Carly

"And Billy will have to pay for that crime for the rest of his life Carly but right now we need to defeat Sollis before he can take any more children's innocence from them" Spoke Mimmi

"I just don't know anymore Mimmi" Cried, Carly

"Give it some time Carly let the shock settle" Replied Mimmi


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 You have to forgive yourself.

Billy after his massive reveal finds himself sat on the beach alone.

Everything he has tried to build recently with his family has fallen apart because of Sollis.

Sollis has ruined him made Billy a killer gave him skills and abilities nobody should have that can take away somebody's life!

What Billy didn't expect that he would remain alone for long sitting on the sand far away from sea he turns to find his aunt Rita sitting beside him.

Rita was soon told by Nathan the terrible act Billy had committed years ago.

"Rita what are you doing here"? Asked Billy.

"Can't I check on my nephew" Replied Rita.

"I suppose so although since your nephew is a killer I guess that excuses you," Says Billy.

"Billy the way you were brought up by Sollis, you didn't learn the rights and wrongs of the world the only thing you learned from Sollis was how to be a killer and how to fight" Spoke Rita.

"But I'm a killer I've have had kill countless mermen who knew not to go near Sollis lair where he draws power from" Replies Billy.

"We can't change the past Billy but we can change the future of so many mermen and children when we defeat Sollis" Said Rita.

"What I would do to bring back the mermen I killed to ask for their forgiveness," Says Billy.

"Instead of wishing for forgiveness from those who can't because there no longer here try and forgive yourself" Replied Rita.

"I don't think I can" Spoke Billy.


End file.
